<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Good For Him by savethespacewhales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808147">So Good For Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/pseuds/savethespacewhales'>savethespacewhales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dyad-in-the-Wool [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben likes to watch, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Multi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, consensual voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/pseuds/savethespacewhales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben likes to watch. Rey loves to put on a show for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dyad-in-the-Wool [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Good For Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea popped into my mind and I just had to get it out of my system. Mind the tags! It might not be for you, and that is ok!</p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings">theselittlethings</a> for the beta read and help with tagging.</p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion">queenlittlelion</a> for always being encouraging.</p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpiaHarpyja">HarpiaHarpjya</a> for additional help with tagging.</p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/qdamdriver">@qdamdriver</a> for the moodboard! You can also find her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofskyloren">riseofskyloren</a></p><p> </p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    </p>
  <div class="center"></div>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A chill makes Rey shiver slightly. She hears footsteps down the hall and knows he’s coming to get her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s followed his instructions meticulously. She is completely naked, wearing the blindfold that obscures her vision. She doesn’t need to see to know he’s near, recognizing the sound of Ben’s footfalls, his smell, his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows because this is part of the plan. Heat radiates from him, and fingertips ghost down her spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moist heat of his whisper is close to her ear. “You followed my directions. Well done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey can’t see the flush creeping up her neck, but feels its warmth rising on her skin. She’s nervous -- excited nervous -- but still nervous, and knowing she has his approval is like a double-edged sword of confidence and desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s hand envelopes her own. “Are you ready? Do you remember your safe word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey squeezes his hand and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jakku,” she whispers when he doesn’t move or say anything. He’s taking such good care of her, making sure she is comfortable and ready to speak up if anything changes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubs his thumb over her knuckles then raises her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss there. He keeps a hold of her hand and leads her down the hall to their living room. The walk isn’t scary, she knows her way and Ben guides her. A thrill swirls her stomach and moves lower. The blindfold adds an aura of surprise, even though she’s agreed to everything that is about to transpire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach their living room, Rey follows Ben to the sofa. He’s laid towels down over it and she sits, waiting. Anticipation surrounds her. She feels it in the air like a buildup of electric charge before a lightning strike. She takes a calming breath as she hears their guest moving, eventually coming to sit on the sofa next to her. His weight depresses the cushion and she leans before she can compensate. Their legs touch and she senses the coarse hair on this thigh  and knows that he is likely naked too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She imagines that Hux is pale, so pale he almost shines in dark. She thinks of the red hair on his scalp and knows that it’s all over his body. She wonders if he has goosebumps right now, or what he is thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Ben is thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey feels Hux move to stand in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey.” Ben’s voice is low and gravelly. “Get on your knees and suck his cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey complies eagerly, scooting off the couch and crouching on the floor. Using her hands, she reaches out to find Hux’s feet and moves up his legs to his dick. He’s hard, and she pumps him with her hand as she shifts a little closer on her knees. Hux grows harder in her grip and she hears his exhalations through his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s voice originates from across from them, where he has a good view of what they do. She wonders, is Ben as hard as Hux as he watches her? The thought of Ben erect, maybe palming himself causes a slippery slickness between her legs. He’s observing, waiting. Ready for her to show him what she can do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bracing a hand on Hux’s thigh, Rey leans forward and licks a stripe on his cock from base to tip. She knows Ben is watching and wants to put on a good show for him. She lowers her hand to Hux's balls, lightly massages them as she continues to lick her way up and down the shaft. Hux’s breathing  increases its pace and Rey smiles before taking him in her mouth and bobbing her head  to swallow more of him in each time. He smells clean and Rey especially appreciates Hux’s attention to hygiene at this moment, when she is on her knees in front of him, his dick hard and pulsing in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks to Ben, Rey has experience with big cocks and soon she has almost all of Hux in her mouth. She hollows her cheeks to suck harder and hears Ben say, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grab the back of her head and fuck into her mouth like you mean it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice doesn’t sound strained, but it does sound pleased. He’s excited to see her face get wrecked, her mouth fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words throb in her clit as Hux’s hand moves to the back of her neck and applies pressure -- holding her in place as he bucks his hips into her mouth. His fingers twist around her hair, pulling just a bit. He grunts as his hips jerk forward. Saliva drips from her mouth and down her chin. Tears well in her eyesas Hux pushes deep in her throat  and Rey knows she must look a mess. Ben sees her sloppy wet face taking Hux’s cock, and she wants so badly to make Ben proud -- to feel good. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. For him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of pleasing Ben makes her cunt ache. She slowly works a hand down to touch herself, stopping short when Ben notices and tells her, “Not yet, Rey. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>decide how that pussy is used.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey isn’t able to protest, her mouth stuffed and her lips wrapped tightly around Hux’s cock -- and she knows Ben enjoys that she can’t talk back. She squeezes her own thigh, partly in frustration and partly just to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to where she needs it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being used and filled by another man while Ben not only watches but controls their actions -- that makes Rey feel so sexy. Powerful.  Hux is hard for her, she can tell how much he wants her. And Ben knows she does this for him, all for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux pulls out of her mouth and it takes Rey a moment to realize Ben is talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bend her over the couch, make her ass and tits bounce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey wipes her chin on the back of her hand and reaches for the towel, wiping her hands and face, swiping away the tears the blindfold didn’t absorb. Hux takes her hands helping her up. Blood flows into her calves, feet, and toes. Rey takes a minute to feel grounded before allowing Hux to lead her around the couch. Rey drapes over the back, spreads her legs as she feels Hux position himself behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enters her slowly -- one hand braced on her shoulder for leverage, the other reaching around to grab at her breast. He massages her, begins pinching and tugging at her nipple. It feels so good. Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>a cock is in her, filling her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she gets used to his motions, Rey props herself on her elbows so Ben can see her tits. Her mouth hangs open as she pants, a groan slipping out when Hux’s angle hits a particularly perfect spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux picks up his pace and moves his hand from her breast to her hair -- pulling it to bow her back, putting her body on full display for Ben as she shakes and bounces from the force of Hux’s thrusts. She’s so wet that there’s a sloppy noise each time he pounds into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He fills her differently than Ben. He pulls her hair harder and it hurts, just</span> <span>a touch, right on the threshold of pleasure-pain. Rey lets out a moan --</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, Rey,” Ben interjects. Hux slows fractionally. “You don’t come until I say you can come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey bites her lip to stifle another moan, to focus on a feeling other than Hux’s cock ramming into her. He releases  her hair and her head lolls forward, only to snap up as Hux’s hand comes crashing down on her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey gasps in surprise. Hux smacks her ass again and Rey clenches on him involuntarily in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux groans. Ben chuckles and he murmurs “now that ass is bouncing” as Hux spanks her again and again. The pain only makes her more aware of how close she is to coming. Rey thinks about Ben seeing her ass, heated and red from Hux’s blows and she gets even wetter -- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, I need to see your pussy. I want you splayed out so I can see how soaked you are. I want to smell it. I need to see that greedy little hole sucking in Hux’s cock. I want to see Hux’s cum dripping out of you while you’re spread out in front of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s words tumble out of his mouth, and Hux stops and pulls out. Ben’s voice sounds deeper, more ragged. He’s aroused by her little show for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She adjusts to the emptiness, then feels her way around the furniture. Hux sits on the couch, and she turns her back to him. She raises her legs, putting her feet on the cushions on either side of him as she sits on his lap. He supports her body weight while she positions herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds her up as she uses one hand to guide him to her entrance, lowering herself down on him. Her hand drips when she puts it behind her to use it for leverage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels different from this angle -- he’s deeper, and with her legs spread she guesses she's tighter. She rocks her hips, circling as she fucks him to feel every part of it, so Ben can see her from every possible angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Ben says. Softly, almost to himself, his tone admiring. She imagines the look on his face: proud and pleased. Turned on. Dilated pupils. Flushed cheeks and ears. Her arms begin to tire but his words spur her on, his praise giving her energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see every inch of that slick, wet pussy. I can see how well you take Hux’s cock. You love being stuffed full in front me, don’t you? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>me watching you fuck another man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey finds herself nodding and saying, ‘Yes, yes, Ben I like it…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words come out staccato-like as she continues fucking Hux. The tension in her body coils tighter and tighter, wanting to spring free. The only thing keeping her from coming is Ben hasn’t said she can yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if they share their thoughts, Ben whispers, his voice carrying,  “You’re close, aren’t you? You need to come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he finishes the sentence, Rey talks over him, desperation and exertion making her voice breathy and needy, “I do, Ben, I need it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux continues to support her body while she bounces on his cock and Rey wants to come so badly -- and she wants Ben and Hux to come too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she begs. “Please, please come on me. Please let me feel your cum on me.” Later she will wonder about how she is pleading for his cum, ready to completely lose herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben approaches her. His large form looms over her and she hears him pumping his cock. He must have already unzipped his pants, stroking himself while watching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he's working himself hard. “You want my cum, Rey? I’m going to cum on you, mark you all over with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words take her higher and higher. Ben jerks himself fast, his words punctuated with his tugs, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Rey, cum on Hux’s cock. Let me see you cum, I’m watching that pussy right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey leans back into Hux’s hands and starts rubbing her clit hard and fast. It takes almost nothing for her to come, just a few desperate swipes of her fingers. And as she is soaring, cascading, finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming, she feels Hux spurt inside her and Ben’s cum splatters on her chest and face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while there are no sounds but their panting breaths. As they come down, Rey and Hux separate. Hux cleans himself and dresses. Rey hears him from the couch, where she is still recovering. Ben covers her with a blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben takes off her blindfold and Rey kisses Hux on the cheek as he leaves, before Ben leads her back to their room. He takes a shower with her, washes her hair, tucks her into bed after making her drink some water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey snuggles up against him, sleepy and sated. His lips brush her forehead. She falls asleep to Ben’s whispered praises of how she is amazing, so beautiful, so loving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So good for him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>